The Last of Their Kind
by Ixelrod
Summary: The Doctor becomes stranded in an alternate universe when the TARDIS crash lands on a dying planet that seems to defy all the laws of physics. His only hope is working together with a strange and solitary human named Finn, as well as the promise of a mysterious source of power at the heart of the land of Ooo.
1. The Occult of Skaro

_Hello! This is the beginning of a little crossover idea set sometime in Finn's future (Jake is dead here) and during Ten's adventures after [SPOILERS] losing Rose. Deals with an alt universe Cult of Skaro. Please tell me what you think._

* * *

The darkness was a soup, slow as clay, and thick. Deep in the earth fulgent fumes hiccupped into momentary existences. Somewhere in the broth, a blue light blinked. Another. The points, which were like newborn stars in the solemn, earthworm habitat of the void, stretched, grew thin, spread themselves apart and, with sudden iron silence, stopped moving altogether.

"Scanning biosphere for lifeforms," said a star, and it flickered and started whizzing loudly. The darkness chewed its words until they were half what they were.

"Assess elements and planetary components," ordered a second star.

"Command acknowledged. Assessing planet." Their voices were like steel being grated to a fine powder.

"Scan complete," said the first star, shining normally. "Detected no signs of life within a wide radius from the point of origin." The beam of light swung around, focusing on a section in the yawning black. "Correction. Presently detecting high concentration of active uranium radiation in [north] section of cavern."

Two green fires blinked out over the thickness, high above the place where the blue stars fizzed. _Who dares interrupt my slumber?_

The lights danced. "Creature operates on considerable levels of psychic power," said one of them. "Anatomical readings show significant mass, with all organic material occupying a stasis of decay."

"Assessment of particles confirms our location to be beneath the planet's lower crust. Composition: granite, 33.6%, composite rock, 21.4%, methane gas-" The voice continued its readout.

_You are machines? _hissed the twin fires.

"We are life," said a star. "We are supreme."

"Identify yourself, or perish." A flicker of blue. Four stars focused their illumination on the figure before them.

_I am king of the earth above_, it replied with a voice like the earth below. _I have been dethroned and imprisoned here because there are those afraid of my great power._

"Your power is inferior to ours," barked a star.

The green fires burned hotter, and the stars, if they were watching carefully, might have discerned the outline of a great weathered jaw, dead skin wrapped tight under two deep orifices, from which the furnace of the fires seemed to originate and even pulse. _If you are superior, then you could escape our prison._

There was silence among the five strangers.

"Dalek Sec, my scan indicates an absence of life energy." A blue light swiveled. "Creature who is king of the earth above, explain this paradox."

_I am pure, malevolent electricity, of course. Power as you would never believe._

"Report confirmed. Second analysis of planet composition indicates high diversity of advanced energy systems toward surface. Conditions are volatile, yet fruitful for Dalek harvest."

Another silence.

"Dalek Thay, Dalek Caan, prepare for excavation to surface."

_That's impossible_, said the king._ You are free to try, of course._

"Third scan confirms presence of psychic field permeating the soil for 2 miles in every direction. The dirt is immune to Dalek technology."

_You keep looking, and every time you look you see something new_, said the king, _when I can feel it all around me. Everything. The world is like a familiar toy to me. Who is truly more superior?_

It seemed to be many long hours before anyone dared to speak, and the king seemed to have gone back to sleep when the star named Dalek Sec asked its question.

"King of the planet. I ask that you imagine you were powerful enough to escape. What would be required? Contribute."

_Imagine?_ The king made a sound like an old log cracking open repeatedly._ I am powerful enough to escape. I just choose not to._

"I demand to know your reasoning."

A rustle. _Have you ever known a force so ubiquitous, so pervasive as to thwart your every movement by simply existing alongside you?_

"The Dalek are supreme. We do not feel fear."

_It is not fear I describe. I am fear. It is futility. I do not expect you to understand, since you are not from this planet._

"I order you to break through to the surface."

_I do not follow orders._

"The Dalek in you is admirable. Everything else is disposable."

_What are you going to do? Kill me? I am already dead._

"We will salvage the Dalek in you." Dalek Sec's light bobbed toward the others. "Activate nix-field disruptor and construct the absorption studies laboratory immediately. We must not waste more time."

_I can't move. What did you do to me?_

"Kings fall," said Dalek Sec, with a voice like fuel passing clumsily through a hose, "and we remain tall." A new, white light pierced the veil and, for the first time in fifty years, the imprisoned king roared in pain.


	2. Falling Star

_Hey, so I am super sorry for the delay on this update. I'm such a dumb. But hopefully I can write more for this story, and make time away from school to update regularly. I really love both of these universes. I agree that the chapters are a bit short, but that's intentional, because I like to start small in stories. I'll try to make them longer in the future, definitely. (And to the reviewer who is asking for Tron crossovers, I know nothing about Tron, unfortunately. To the rest: Keep reading. And tell me what you think. Thank you._

* * *

"No!" The Doctor pulled a lever and glanced at the screen again. "That isn't right. At all. Not right. Not right." He wrapped the arm of his jacket around an overheated plug and pulled. "Nononono!" He jerked his hand back in response to the brief shock.

"Come on, come on, be a good girl."

The TARDIS, that's Time and Relative Dimension in Space, was the Doctor's primary mode of transportation, and it was presently falling uncontrollably into the atmosphere of a blue and green planet.

Little fires broke out in several parts of the ship, and the increasing turbulence forced the Doctor to hold on for dear life as the TARDIS shuddered into orbital fall.

"Nothing for it," he said, then took his glasses off and closed his eyes.

* * *

"What do you see, BMO?"

Beep.

"Uh huh. Is it a meteorite?"

Beep beep beeeep.

A noise echoed through the treehouse. It sounded like how colliding continents would sound, shrill and muffled by oceans.

"What the fluff was that?"

Finn stood up, grabbed his backpack and hat and slid down the pole.

"Lock up, BMO," he shouted, as he pushed through the door.

Brreeeeeep.

* * *

The doctor opened his eyes. He was lying on his back. He groaned quietly into his elbow. The smell of burnt circuits passed through his nostrils and made him stand up, alert.

"Agh!" he managed.

He got on his knees and lifted open a metal grate. "Repairs are required beyond the automatic regenerative capabilities," he mumbled, passing his hand through crystals, wires, and blackened boards. "This'll take a while. Now where'd you land me, darling?"

The Doctor, who is a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey living out the Tenth iteration of his long life, arched his back and gave out a cat-like yawn. He strode to the door of the TARDIS and pulled it open.

The sun was just coming up over a soft countryside of grassy hills. _One sun_, speculated the Doctor. _Earth?_

Odd clouds assembled in the glowing light. The Doctor watched them carefully as they dispersed and took on new forms. _Sentient vapor? Hard to tell_. He wandered in a circle around the crater the TARDIS made, glancing up at the clouds every now and then.

"There's a whole kingdom up there."

Ten blinked. Sentient vapor with the ability to form sentences in English? This was definitely some trans-dimensional version of Earth. Strange.

"I'm right here, dude." Ten turned around and saw a youthful lad standing behind him. He had long, blond hair that reached to his feet and wore a tattered white hat with what looked like woolen ears sticking out of the top.

"Hello," said Ten. The boy couldn't have been older than nineteen. He was leaning on some type of void-colored sword that shivered with spatial and temporal energy. It made Ten blink to look at it for long. "I'm the Doctor. That's a neat trick," said Ten, but he was busy calculating the ways in which such an object could possibly exist.

"This? It's part black hole," said the boy. "I lost it for awhile, but a friend of mine restored it to me when we started getting interstellar visitors on Ooo. And she was right when she said I needed it. My name is Finn."

"Ooo?" asked Ten, and laughed because it sounded silly as a question. "That's the planet's name, is it?

"The continent's. Ooo, Planet Earth, the solar system, the Milky Way, the universe. All that cosmic biz. So you came from space too?" Finn squinted. "You aren't…?"

"Human? No, I'm not."

Finn sighed. "Yeah, of course you're not. My computer tracked your descent. Is your craft all right?"

Ten gestured to the blue, old-fashioned police telephone box half-buried in a crater behind him. "That's my TARDIS. Best craft anywhere and anywhen. It needs some work." Ten squinted. "You talk as if alien activity is a recent thing here."

"Well, it isn't completely new stuff to us. We've dealt with the governments on Mars many times before. But just last year we started getting visitors far away from here, like a bazillion miles away, from every direction. I've jumped dimensions and hurdled some wicked rifts in space and time, but this is some serious and scary stuff we're dealing with."

Ten laughed. "How can you possibly be scared of aliens to your planet in a world which treats dimensional travel and paradoxical swords as commonplace?"

Finn's smile faded. "You look like you want to help, so I'm trusting you. For now. Come on. It's better if I just show you."


End file.
